Arachnid Potter
by Dragons123d
Summary: Set in some far flung spider-verse, Harry James Parker (formerly Potter) takes on the role of Spider-man. Of course, in his world, things are crazy and maybe even stupid. Welcome to the world of Potter luck, where it is always put to the test!
1. Formerly a London Spider

New York was noisy as ever, simply because you don't make the top ten largest cities list and not have it be not noisy. Even so, a single person was swinging through the jungle of concrete and metal. To him, it was a quiet night that would or would not be disturbed by some type of robbery and/or villain with a nefarious plan to rule the world. Couldn't they take the hint that New York wasn't the best place to start?

Landing in a crouch on the side of a building, the outfit that covered the person shifted then pulled away from around his head. Green eyes, unruly black hair and a nearly impossible to see lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Glancing around, he spotted one of the few foes that he actually found attractive.

The suit, if you could call it that, reformed around his head and he let go of the building. A thin line of black shot out of his wrist as he swung after her.

"Cat!" He called after her, making her look over at him, "Can't you ever stop being a thief?!"

She only grinned and ran faster, making the boy go faster before finally snagging her ankle and pulling it out from under her. Black Cat fell on her face and couldn't help but make a moan as he landed on her back.

"Look, Cat," The person sighed, "I'd accept going on a date with you but you keep robbing people and I have to stop you every single time. It getting kind of old."

She snorted, "Right, Spider. You realize I'm old enough to be you mother right?"

"You're really only nineteen, almost twenty." He deadpanned.

"Darn," She dramatically sighed, "how did you know?"

"I don't kiss and tell, Cat, now hand over the goods."

After making sure she didn't have any of it on her person, and a few flirtatious comments later, he returned the stolen items back to their original place. Then he returned and gave the villainess a hard look.

"Like what you see, spider?"

"Cat, you know I'm only a teenager, of course I do…" He muttered, glad his suit made sure she didn't see how much.

"Now, I'm taking us both home before you get caught again by either the Sinister Six or the Avengers." He said before hoisting her over his shoulder and swung away into the night.

* * *

Harry James Parker (formerly Potter), groaned as he left school again. One thing he hated was how the jocks always picked him out for his super genius brain. The fifteen year old found a secluded corner and let his suit form around him. Yes, his suit was alive because it was a symbiote. One that had bound itself to him as he was the perfect host, though that made his a target for other symbiotes in the local area.

He started swinging through the city again and nearly ran into a suit of armor going about 200 miles per hour.

"Oi!" He yelled in his best Jersey accent, "I'm swinging here!"

Stark and his toys, Harry grumbled, reaching his apartment that was near to one of the many screens of the lovely night. Didn't help J.J. Jameson was on at this hour, ranting as usual. Idiot couldn't find his way out of a cereal box for all his ranting. He dropped his schoolbag, schoolwork already done as he heard the familiar sound of someone in his kitchen.

Suit vanishing, Harry walked in to find Felicia Hardy making something simple on his stove.

"Really?" Harry groaned, the mature woman smirked.

"Yep~!" She greeted, the villainess smiled at him before asking, "So, how was school? Or do you prefer seeing me after every day?"

Harry just walked up, hugged her then stepped back, "Look, when I told you I was Spider-Man, it didn't mean you try and sidetrack me all the time! I love you a lot but please stop…"

She nodded, sighing, "Ok, ok, just let me feed you before you go kill yourself."

Yes, she was his girlfriend. (More like, she was his fiance because her father was a magic using wizard and somehow got a marriage contract between him and Felicia.)

* * *

Harry landed on a corner and looked down at the street, spotting the disturbance to be because of Captain America, Iron Man and Black Widow facing Hobgoblin and Green Goblin. Rolling his eyes, Harry launched himself and clotheslined the goblins-at-arms, knocking them out cold. He webbed them up then glowered at the three, (not Natasha of course, she got a free card since she wisely stayed out of the fight, getting people to safety.)

"Spider-man, nice save-" Captain America started before webbing hit him in the face.

"Shut up," Harry said as the police drove up.

He handed the Goblins over to them and after telling them what he saw, focused back on the three. He had told Fury this long ago, he can handle New York by himself as more heroes draw more attention to the city. Of course, that would mean the Fantastic Four would be kicked out but he had saved them from disaster by owning the company through Gringotts. Means he got to see Susan Storm more.

"What have I told you about New York?" Harry said calmly.

Stark looked at Steve Rogers then back at Harry, "That you are its sole protector I believe…"

"Yeah, and you all came back here!" Harry yelled, really annoyed, "More heroes means it draws more Villains to this city! Sure, I have way more than most but I can handle them by myself! Look at you three and then the street! I took them out in moments, you three? You've been at this for half an hour!"

Natasha wisely stepped to the side, knowing that Harry wasn't yelling at her specifically. He had a point though, SHIELD had followed his theory and found that for every Hero, he or she had a specific number of Villains. Spider-man had the Sinister Six (Doctor Otto Octavius, the Lizard, Shocker, Electro, Vulture, and Scorpion), Venom and Carnage, Black Cat, the Goblins, Rhino, Mr. Negative, Mysterio and the newest to the bunch; Lady Widower. This made 15 in all, which was rather extensive, even for heroes.

The Avengers only had 1 or 2 villains that they all had but Harry had a big point. Heroes only attracted more trouble when concentrated in a single area. That's why New York was declared off limits to all heroes other than Spider-man, unless certain details applied. Like the FF, since they only had Dr. Doom to deal with, they could stay as Harry had beaten him before as both he and the Doctor were magic users.

Still didn't make the situation better.

"Look, we were only stopping by when tweedle dee and tweedle dum set upon us, kid." Tony said, trying to wave it off.

Natasha spoke up finally, "Look, Spider-man is right, you two better leave since I'm not really a "hero" in the since that causes this. I'll try and calm him down."

"You only want some private time with him-OW!" Tony yelped, holding his nose as Steve used his shield to shut him up.

"I guess so, besides," Steve held out his hand, "If you need us in any way, please call."

Harry only nodded, feeling like he may need to in the future but still, free time with a sexy Russian spy.

Blasted Hormones!


	2. Never put Evil with Sexy!

Spider-man swung and landed on top of a cop car, watching as the streets cleared for the newest invention of the crazy (emphasis on Crazy) genius of Doctor Otto Octavius. The Octo-tank, (if you want to sue for bad naming, look somewhere else.), was running through the heart of New York.

"Keep the car steady!" Harry shouted as he stood up, his symbiote generating more of itself.

Swinging his arms out, thick black tendrils shot forth and wrapped themselves around the body of the Octo-tank. The cop inside must of known this would happen and hit the brakes, giving Harry the needed time to pull/crush the body of the horribly named machine. The body screeched at it was crushed under the alien strength before collapsing, dead. The tendrils slid back into the suit as the cops quickly dismantled the machine so it wouldn't start being a problem.

Harry didn't stick around long enough to be thanked, he had to stop Doc Ock still!

* * *

He found the mad genius in his lab, oddly enough, under the watchful eye of the NYVPD (New York Villainy Police Department). Which meant something or someone was framing the "good" doctor or Otto found a way to escape...again.

"Yo, Doc Cephalopod! One of your many mechanical offspring had a tantrum and ran through my home!" Harry yelled at him.

Otto looked up, clearly insulted but his tone was soft, bored even, "I have no idea what you mean, I've only been continuing my research as per stated as per the ruling of the courts, Spider-man."

Harry rolled his eyes, this wasn't getting him anywhere. Otto was anything but stupid, sure he had nearly killed himself via his mechanical arms, but he wasn't insane stupid. He wasn't Harry's numero uno spot on his villains list after all.

"I may know who may be behind it, Spider." Otto said after mixing his blend of current cancer fighting drugs with a syrem mix of biological grown nanobots and some other liquid mix.

"Who then?"

* * *

"So your saying to add another Villain to your list?" One of the many technicians of SHIELD asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yep, seems that the good Doc's niece fell off the bandwagon and is now Mistress Kraken…" Harry mentally added another name to the stupid list.

"Fine, that makes you have 16 Villains...congrats, you've moved up in the world, Spider-man." Came the snarky reply.

"Great, more fun with someone I don't want to like or get to know!"

* * *

With a little investigation, a random side quest of stopping a robbery or two, and maybe a date with Miss Hardy, later...Spider-man found where Mistress Kraken's lair was. Unlike her uncles, Kraken girl was on land and near Oscorp tower. Coincidence had some uncanny way of saying that the two were related. The girl, correction, young woman, was busy at work on some nefarious plan or plot.

Of course, she also had eight tentacles instead of the four Otto had. Her silver hair was braided to look like tentacles too. Geez, fashion sense wasn't her thing. Landing behind her, Harry coughed into his hand.

"Ok, Lady squid, lets skip the backstory and cut to the chase, either stop or I will have to regrettably hit you, even if you're a girl."

She looked at him and Harry found himself slammed into the far wall, his spider sense having warned him a second too late. This girl was fast, must make her bad for any parties. As she continued to work, Harry pulled himself free of the wall, completely unhurt. Meeting the wall was a normal thing when facing any villain, came with a nice outline of yourself afterwards. Of course, she noticed and attacked him.

The skirmish was short, Harry couldn't stand long engagements cause it left him feeling sick. The off brand Doc Ock had been tied up in her own tentacles and a little of his webbing. Good thing Felicia wasn't here or she'd of forced him to take a picture of it since it looked very naughty.

Stupid hormones!

At least it gave him time to look around and study the tech in the lair.

* * *

Once the girl was locked up, Harry swung away and let himself feel free for once. Until he was nearly hit by a stray spell, thank you for internal warning systems! He flipped, landed on a building and looked at his attacker.

Great, one of the Order of the KFC...again.

He launched himself at the wizard, crashing into him. Rolling away and landing on his feet, Harry webbed up the would be kidnapper and called up Doctor Stephen Strange (Another resident that was exempt from the Hero/Villain theory as he was more Magical than the said Avengers or X-men.)

"Hey, Strange?" Harry said over the phone as the man struggled in Harry's webs, "KFC Ordered another Spider to go...again."

"I'll be right over, Spider-man." Stephen said before he appeared through a golden ring.

"Neato!" Harry chuckled as the Wizard looked ready to faint, "Glad you aren't someone that is really affected by my crazy but scientifically proven theory."

"I'm the one who proved it alongside Miss Storm." The Sorcerer Supreme stated as he sent the Wizards back to Britain.

Harry nodded before looking at the time on his watch, then panicked, he had a date with that very same girl tonight!

"Gotta run, sorry Strange!" Harry shouted as he ran off to get ready for the said date.

* * *

Harry arrived at the very expensive restaurant in his tuxedo right as it hit 7, thank goodness his suit could change into clothing at a moments notice! It didn't take long for Susan to pull up in a limousine, wearing a very deep blue, open plan dress that only Hollywood actresses wore.

"Geez, I'm feeling under-dressed here…" Harry muttered as Susan smiled.

"Your not, don't worry."

He only nodded before leading the heroine into the restaurant, thankfully, no one dared ruin that night and left Harry very happy it was one of those perfect nights.


	3. Spidey and the Ink Monstrosity

It only took one week before Harry found himself in another situation that was not of this world. No, he wasn't on another planet, or a separate dimension. He was inside what looked like to be the cartoon version of an old Disney cartoon studio, except it was called "Joey Drews Studio's".

Fancy name for a business that went bankrupt after the lead cartoonist, Henry Stein, left.

But as of now, Harry had been nearly grabbed by what looked like to be a political stick figure with mickey gloves, fallen through the floor and was now walking through the underground towards some person named "Alice Angel". Either that or he was walking through cartoon's version of hell.

Either option wasn't any better.

He arrived at some sort of viewing room, with a sign that read; "She's quite a Gal" in cartoony fancy writing. Looking into the glass, he saw nothing.

"That was a rip off." He muttered dryly.

Of course, then he had to open his big mouth. The glass shattered as a woman looking thing jumped at him, screaming like he had her baby. Instinct kicked in and his fist slammed into the face of the woman with a loud crash. She yelped and the lights went out. When they came back on, his hand was covering in ink, and the woman was gone.

"Geez, call first before you jump out at me!"

* * *

It was a while later before he saw her again, her face showed the signs of being punched after all.

"Oh, its you," He said sourly, "Had fun scaring me half to death?"

She sneered at him but didn't answer him for a few minutes, clearly in pain.

"Anyway, seems like you are the only one around so what is happening here, lady?"

She hissed at him, "Why should I even talk to you?"

Harry started count on his fingers, "One, I'm the only guy around so there. Two, you look like you need to talk with someone. Three, you know I'll punch you again if you don't."

She made a face, though since one side of it was skull-like, it was hard to tell what that expression was. Alice, if you could fit that name to her, started torturing one of the Butcher Gang copies. Harry sighed, this wasn't going well was it?

* * *

He left soon afterwards, running into Bendy, his gang of never ending clones and the Projectionist. That dude was creepy, his head was a projector! Harry had somehow gotten into a fist fight with the thing, just because it looked at him, not cool!

Also, Alice crashed an elevator, causing him to go even further into the depths of this cartoon monstrosity. Fun times, cause that meant he had to go through what would of been a Bendy theme park! Yes, Harry wasn't happy with this in any way.

After facing off against multiple foes, ink rivers and a very angry ride with a face, Harry found himself in a ride that was slow and Alice had hijacked the intercom systems, spouting off some insane speil that he tuned out. It wasn't until a pair of huge mickey gloves brought him back to reality that Harry decided enough was enough.

"Ok, look, I'm not in the mood for this crap."

Then his suit responded, turning into something similar to Venom. The thing that was holding onto his cart froze as Harry grabbed its' wrists and flung it into the room that had the huge bend in the tracks. The frankensteined Boris the Wolf monster got up slowly before a fist smashed into its nose, making it howl in pain. Again and again, Harry punched the thing, letting out all his pent up anger and frustration into this thing.

After he was through with it, it looked way worse than it had been. The body was torn from Harry ripping out the bolted in neck cage, the inky black blood poured endlessly. All of the limbs were broken in some fashion, the face had been beaten in on itself until it wasn't even recognizable.

He huffed, that had tired him out but heard the scream of the demented woman behind him. He turned and grabbed her around the neck, lifting her into the air.

"Put me down, you demon!" She snarled.

Harry laughed, "I'm not a demon."

"What are you then?!"

Harry decided to use his enemy's catchphrase, the suit rolling back to reveal half of his face.

"We...are Venom."

The face returned to normal as he opened his mouth...

* * *

Up above in NYC, Venom sneezed. Someone had used his catchphrase, but who? Venom would find out, they wouldn't rest until they found the culprit.

* * *

Harry found himself gagging afterwards, he had eaten the woman's head and it was all ink! He threw up the black substance several times before his guts finally allowed him to rest.

He was really starting to hate these cartoons, no, he loathed these creations of Joey Drew and his studio.

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked from above him.

Harry gagged and looked up, finding a Boris with a mechanical arm and another Alice, outfitted in survivor gear, which also included a katana!

"Does it look like I'm ok?" He asked before his belly growled and lurched, "One moment, my body found more ink to remove."

He vomited more of the black ink out, maybe a few nonessential internal organs like his liver, stomach and intestines. The woman rubbed his back and sighed, clearly not sure how to help him as they seemed to have forgotten the medical kit again. With a little help from Boris, the two slowly made their way to wherever they were going, stopping to let Harry puke another organ out.

So through the long trip, he had spent most of it on ink removal. This left him feeling utterly bone tired, every muscle aching and his stomach super upset at his stupid decision, fan-freaking-tastic!


	4. Ending it all

Upon waking up, Harry sat up and found that he was behind wooden bars, and was being glared at by the robo-armed Boris. He glowered back and hissed, showing off the impressive chompers that the symbiote had, making the Boris back off in shock. Harry slowly got up and let the symbiote tear the barrier down, as he socked the Boris into the wall.

"Next time," He hissed, the long tongue going over his teeth, "don't even try to intimidate me, dog."

The animated character nodded, before beating a hasty retreat as the 'good' Alice walked up. She looked confused but Harry hide the more 'scary' parts of his suit and faced her. The cartoon angel looked human enough but he could tell she was only alive because of that body. Not a very good existence if you ask him, personally.

"You're awake," She said quietly.

"Yes, I am, and I am going to end this nightmare once and for all." Harry said before walking past her and out of the room.

The suit tingled as Alice touch his shoulder, making him stop, "Y-you just got up, you have to re-"

Harry, gently, removed her hand, "I'm fine, but this place doesn't belong here anymore. Mark my words, I will tear it down plank by plank."

* * *

He soon found the hideout of the Ink demon, himself. Which included a moat of ink, Harry swung over it and walked into the 'throne room' that was showing off the many cartoons of Bendy the Demon. He watched as the head of the company, Joey Drew, voice spoke. Harry ignored it before his spider-senses tingled. He launched himself out of the chair and turned, watching as Bendy turned into a demon animal thing.

"You look even uglier than Lizard does, and that's saying something." Harry quipped as Bendy roared at him.

Harry snorted, "You call that an intimidation display? Let me show you how it's done!"

Harry let the symbiote swell and grow in size, becoming an almost Venom clone look alike. However, the eyes were shaped to look like lightning bolts, the white lines were a dark emerald that glowed dimly in the bad lighting. The symbiote gave Harry a height boost, now standing as tall as Bendy's horn tips. Grinning darkly, Harry let out a bellowing shriek, making Bendy cower in his comfy throne.

"**Come at me, Bendy! Or are you too cowardly to even face me?"** Harry taunted, smirking before the Ink demon launched himself at him.

The two crashed through the wall and tumbled across the ground. They fought, punches thrown, bites delivered, kicks received. They fought blow for blow, two inky black titans that would tear into the other, roaring and screaming in animalistic fury that shook the building. Harry held the advantages in nearly everything but Bendy was able to phase into the walls and appear elsewhere, while delivering the same beating back into Harry with eagar pleasure.

Harry roared, clawing at Bendy's face as the demon choked him with both hands. The ink monster screamed but didn't let go, Harry snarled and shot spikes into the demon, causing the monster to let go. The spikes shrank as he got up and punched the monster back into the throne room, grabbing the "the end" disk from where it had fallen on the floor and forcing it into place.

"**Game over, Bendy!"** Harry snarled as he smashed the monster onto the ground, forcing the demon to watch the screens.

The demon thrashed but couldn't escape as it screamed, each screen showing "The End" and making the Demon melt in his hands. Harry snorted as Bendy weakly tried to claw at him, before crushing his head in his hand. The ink flew everywhere with a satisfying crunch, Harry dropped the body and sat tiredly in the throne, chuckling to himself.

"**How Ironic," ** He smiled, "**The very thing that was the cause of Bendy being here is the same thing that kills him.**"

Harry passed out on the throne moments later, not caring anymore and let sleep take him.

* * *

By the time he had stepped out of the old studio, the building was already halfway collapsed in on itself. The ink machine had melted from a well placed _Fiendfyre_ before Harry let it rampage throughout the bottom of the studio. He ending the spell moments after exiting, causing the structure to groan and collapse completely in on itself. He leapt up onto a building corner and huffed, turning away from it and swinging away into the night.

Harry was battered, bruised and wasn't happy to say the least. In fact, when Nick Fury called him, he had ended the call immediately. He wasn't in the mood to talk with people like Fury, he was done with being hero for tonight. All he wanted was sleep and maybe a little cuddle with Felicia at the same time, no more villains or anything.

He got his wish, thankfully. Felicia wasn't pleased either since he had been missing for several days, and that makes for a very unhappy kitty burglar. So he got the cuddles and rest he needed, yay for that. However, that meant he would have to face a very displeased black cat in the morning.

Some things, not even superheroes can win.

* * *

Harry woke up and found Felicia giving him a cold look, making him shiver. He was in big trouble and he was going to pay for it.

"Harry…" She started to say before Harry pulled a puppy dog eyes on her.

He had too or he would be out of commision for weeks, and he wasn't a slacker!

Felicia tried to fight but gave up, pouting at him with some annoyance. She pulled him closer and sighed, his face enclosed in her very expansive bust.

"Fine, I won't punish you but you're not heroing anymore today." She said flatly, pressing her mature figure into his to make her point loud and very clear.

"O-ok…" Harry whimpered, sweat dropping at how badly he had forgotten his girlfriend.

This was maybe one of the worst days to forget cause it was their anniversary, from when they first started dating. Thankfully, the symbiote hadn't forgotten and pulled out candy, flowers and a necklace fitted with professionally cut rubies, emeralds and diamonds set into each link. When the symbiote had time to do this was beyond Harry but it did save him from more disastrous problems as the Black Cat smiled, accepting the gifts.


	5. Time hates Spiders

The last time Harry checked, there had been no business called Alchemax based in New York, nor had it looked so futuristic. That or someone had given him some powerful drugs. He would have preferred the latter but it wasn't meant to be. It also didn't help that someone had built a stargate like device in said Alchemax building and forgot to turn off the leaking quantum radiation. Though, that wasn't a problem since his suit could handle the radiation just fine. Swinging around the room, Harry did his best to avoid getting hit by the newest creation made by this place.

The Anti-Carnage.

As much as he wished the thing was a literal name, his luck demanded that it wasn't. The Anti-Carnage was even more violent than the original and its host was none other than his distant Aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. A match made in hell, he groused as he avoided getting hit by Anti-Carnages' barrage of sharp projectiles.

"Come on dear nephew~ Don't you want to play with your aunt Bella~?" It said, before cackling with laughter.

"Uh...no, not really," Harry snapped back, "Cause you're trying to kill me and I don't think that's what a loving aunt is supposed to do."

That and he wasn't very fond of anything that had the prefix "Anti" in it either. The first thing was the Anti-Venom symbiote, that had been a living nightmare to deal with. Thankfully, it had been tamed by Luna Lovegood, of all people. This, however, wasn't like Anti-Venom, as it was clearly way too advanced for this time period.

How did he know it was too advanced?

Because the red and white symbiote had come through the portal and latched onto the captured Bellatrix. Sure, the suit looked like a skin tight variation of the original Anti-Venom suit, but the black was all blood red. And was much more terrifying as it was female, it's hair looked like xenomorph tails! That was scary enough as it was, but no! It had teeth, claws, along with magic! That and it was driving his hormones through the roof all the way to Mars, thank the suit for not allowing it to tent up!

"Look, Auntie," Harry landed on the ground in a crouch, watching her, "If you take off the suit, I'm sure we can have that bonding moment that you've always wanted."

Anti-Carnage tilted her head then grinned before screaming as she grabbed her head. Harry looked around, confused on what was going on before his spider sense went off. He dodged left, latching onto the wall as a female Doc Ock strutted into the room, her tentacles grabbing the symbiote fused witch.

"Hey! Hands off, ya perv!" Harry shot off a few webs but an energy shield blocked them.

"You're not wanted, spider, begone." She said before gassing the room as she walked through the portal.

* * *

Miguel O'Hara, aka Spiderman 2099, had the strongest sense of deja vu as he looked at the quantum portal. Yes, this was happening again, but it should of been erased from all of history! Whatever had happened, it seemed that this wasn't the same design as the original portal had been. Thankfully, that had been riddled with so many flaws that it drove Miguel mad when working with the original Peter Parker! Lyra, his AI spoke up, clearly startled.

"O'Hara, MOVE!"

He did, by leaping into the wall on the right as the portal erupted to life, energy pushing outwards before returning to the device.

"That looked like what happens when a stargate activates...Lyra, is it just me or is Alchemax designs starting to start looking like old time tv show devices?" He asked as he watched.

"Seems like it, though I have to say, this design is a vast improvement over the original." Lyra commented.

"True, the circular shape allowing for equal distance and the activation-" Miguel stopped talking as someone stepped out of the gate and vanished in a golden light.

"Wait, that was a teleportation watch!" He said before jumping down and looked at the Quantum gate.

That was when he felt something like a needle stab his brain, making his grab his head before it stopped. Miguel frowned before a voice spoke up in his head, making him cringe as he realized that he had a forced neural bridge implanted into his skull by some unknown force.

"U-ugh...someone there?"

"Hey, look," Miguel spoke fast, "whoever you are, start talking cause I'm not having another deja vu day today!"

"Calm down, jeez! Look, I'm guessing I got the closest spiderman, so I need your help!" The voice said, which sounded nothing like Peter Parker.

"Wait, wait, wait," Miguel stammered, "you're Spiderman?! Where is Parker?!"

The connection was silent for a few minutes before a more somber voice said, "Peter's dead…"

That made the 2099 Spiderman's blood run cold, before his mind came up with something he hadn't thought of before.

"Wait, if Parker is dead, then you have the mantle of Spiderman, correct? So you must be from some alternate reality in the Spiderverse!"

"Wait, there are more of me?!" The voice shouted, clearly panicking.

"Calm down," Miguel sighed, "its a theory that I've proven to myself but its complicated. The short of it is that there are multiple versions of the human being known as "Peter Parker" or "Spider-Man". You are in the category of one of the many that hold the mantle of "Spider-Man" in the Spiderverse."

"Oh great," The voice said sarcastically, "I'm not the only one in the universe that has terrible luck! My day has just gotten so much better!"

Miguel sighed again before he heard a quick warning before a black figure leapt out of the Quantum Gate, landing in front of him. The figure had a black suit on, the symbol on the chest was more of a dark green than the rest of the black. That and he was short, like teenager sized short. Miguel could only think of nearly fifty scenarios where this was possible when the figure looked at him, standing up from his crouched position.

"So, you're Spider-Man, yeah? I'm Spider-man too," the suit's 'head' pulled away and revealed the face of the person, "names Harry James Parker, formerly Potter."

Miguel groaned, the universe had to be kidding.


	6. Screw Logic, its Magic!

Five seconds.

That's how long it took to make Miguel O'Hara to have his mind blow then have it restart. Not only was a fictional character holding the mantle of "Spider-Man" but it was also someone that was notorious for having the worst luck ever. If Miguel were to pick between the two, he would rather it have been Peter Parker that he had a neural communication link with than this kid. That and it didn't help that he was also from a universe that had magic using people other than people like Doctor Strange.

Spider-Man 2099 rubbed his face before speaking up, "Why is it that my day has to throw a curveball at me?"

Harry shrugged before the suit, clearly one of the alien symbiotes that he had seen before, covered his head.

"Anyway, did you see a female Doc Ock walk by? She was carrying someone I know with her, probably to do something nefarious." He asked quickly, making Miguel frown under his mask.

"I think I saw her teleport away but I don't know where to." He said before the kid was gone, swinging away into the Alchemax facility.

"Hey! Hold on!" Miguel shouted, giving chase.

"Can't, if that woman is anything like the Doc I know, she's going to experiment on the person I know!" The teen said, getting faster as he said this.

Miguel groaned, as the kid set off the security alarms and alerted the entire building to their presence. Fantastic, just shocking fantastic! By the time he had caught up, the kid was already fighting some pretty heavy duty security robots. Miguel was about to hop in when the kid flicked his hands, sending the robots crashing into the walls as scrap metal. Lyra had scanned it and was having a conniption it seemed.

"He's using some energy I can't even get a fix on! I can scan Doctor Strange's energy but this is ludicrous!" She was ranting until Miguel stopped her.

"Lyra, you can't read it cause that energy isn't that same as the Sorcerer Supreme, its real Magic, like from those old legends of King Arthur and Merlin. Also, this magic is also very bad with anything electronic."

"Then why isn't it affecting the entire building?!" Lyra snapped.

"I have no idea, I don't live in his universe." He sighed in defeat.

* * *

Harry growled as he landed on the ground, rushing over to the nearest computer terminal and started hacking. One of the rare skills that he had, which he had used to hack into SHIELD, HYDRA, AIM, Stark Industries, the Pentagon and just for kicks, Disney. This wasn't any harder, it seemed like no matter where he was, if it was electronic, he could hack it. By the time Spider-Man arrived, he had gotten the schematics of the Alchemax along with the locations of the remaining personnel inside the place.

"How in the world are you not destroying the computer from your magic?" The elder Spider-Man asked, clearly annoyed.

"Eh, not sure," Harry replied, quickly rushing the holographic past each level until stopping it on two signatures, "I'm trying to save someone here, not going to create some theory."

It didn't help that he knew that the person next to him was Miguel O'Hara, blame the comic's from his universe. Harry was about to leave when Miguel grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Woah, slow down, kid," He said, "You realize that you've just alerted all of Alchemax to our presence and made it even harder to save whoever you are trying to save? That and you're not in your universe, you're in mine."

Harry groaned, realizing his mistakes just now. His hot-headedness had caused problems like this before, making situations worse even. Hanging his head, Harry sighed before feeling Miguel's hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Hey, chin up, we all make rookie mistakes."

Harry looked at his fellow Spider before nodding, feeling better.

"Now, lets get this person ok?"

* * *

If Miguel had to guess why Doctor Octavia had captured this person, from what Harry had told him, it was because of the symbiote that had been created here in Alchemax. Though, he was very certain that it was allowed to escape without anyone knowing. He only knew about it because he had asked. As he climbed up the side of the Alchemax building with the Spider-Wizard, Miguel quickly formed a plan.

It was simple, get the person, send the kid home, destroy the gate.

If only it was that simple, as they reached the top, the kid had to push him out of the way as something struck where he had been only seconds before.

"Don't you have any sort of spider sense?!" Harry hissed as they got up.

"No, maybe I should recreate the same experiment to see if I can next time!" Miguel snapped before looking behind him.

Behind them was a massive humanoid scorpion monster, drooling green slime from its mandible like jaws. The two dodged as the thing lunged at them with a roar like hiss, cracking the bullet proof window beneath it. Harry rushed it and slammed his fist into the beast's throat, but it used its tail to smash him through the window before Miguel could react.

"Ok, stinky," He said, tensing as his eyes narrowed, "Lets dance."

The thing charged at Miguel before he dodged and kicked its legs out from under it, making it face-plant into the building. It howled before black tentacles shattered the glass and pulled it through the window, Miguel followed and found the kid smashing the beast's head into the wall. It screamed before he smashed it harder and harder, the skull collapsing in on itself before he finally dropped the corpse on the ground.

"Never again," He snarled, "never again will I let people make squashing bug puns against me!"

Miguel shook his head, this was going to turn even worse than he imagined. He looked around before finding a map of the building, before he was sidelined by a red blur. He slowly got up and groaned.

"Looks like we found your person, Harry!" He called, getting into a fighting stance.

"I noticed! Try harder to not get hit next time!" He snarked back as the symbiote covered woman hissed and laughed.


	7. Time is going Crazy!

As it turns out, this was not the person he was looking for. They symbiote was black with red markings instead of white with red markings. She also sounded younger as well, and clearly faster than what was normal. Miguel grimaced as Harry knocked her out cold, seems that his symbiote was the superior of the two. However, the one on the young woman melted off and vaporized, almost like it was unable to stay attached to her.

"A synthetic creation," He mused, "like it was created as a one-time use weapon."

"Seems legit, however, if it's using my friend as the base then we might have a symbiote army on our…" He pauses before yelping as a portal opens up them beneath them, "AAAAAGH!"

Miguel formed into a line and dived after Harry, growling as they fell through the dimensional plane into the webs of the Spiderverse.

"Hold on!" He shouted over the roar of the space-time, trans dimensional web continuum.

* * *

The last thing that Peter Parker, the Ultimate Spider-Man, expected was to be flattened by White Tiger and another Spider-man. Across from them, someone he recognized landed on the building corner.

"M-Miguel? A little help?" He groaned as White Tiger sighs, her well defined form pressing into his.

"Your mess, kid, besides I think you and that feline could be a cute couple." Miguel O'Hara chuckled as Ava Ayala looked at Peter, clearly saying that she agreed with the Spider-man 2099.

"I would prefer it if I wasn't on top of them however!" The black clad spider snarked before the suit lifted him up with long tentacles and put him on his feet.

"T-that's a symbiote!" Ava hissed, before the kid turned and glowered at her.

"Yeah, so? What about it?" He hissed, clearly after landing he wasn't in the mood for accusations that Peter could easily sense coming.

"Hold it! Tiger don't accuse a fellow spider of anything, he's an alternate version of me-" Miguel coughed.

"Hate to break it to you, kid," He said, "You're dead in his universe."

Peter's heart stopped, another world where he was dead? That was rough, as he knew a spider-man that had lost the Peter parker of that universe. But being bonded to a symbiote was something else, as it was quite dangerous in the long run no matter what the benefits of having it were. That was until the kid's mask pulled away to show the face of a fictional character.

"Y-you're Harry Bloody Potter!" Parker gasped.

"ITS PARKER!" He snarled back before the mask closed around his head again, clearly something wasn't good.

Tiger looked at Miguel, "So, what's the story you both have?"

"Universe hopping, a mad scientist using a symbiote covered friend of his and she sent us here." Miguel said quickly before he and the kid launched themselves away from different explosions.

The perpetrator was none other than the Green Goblin. He was looking as ugly as ever, but his focus was on Harry Pot-erh-Parker.

"My, my," He said, eyes narrowing on the symbiote wearing hero, "It seems that Venom has found a new host to bond with."

"This isn't Venom!" Harry barked, the suit rippling, "This symbiote is Vemonite! The female goddess of the Symbiotes after their creator was trapped away in their planet's core! Get it right your ogre!"

* * *

Miguel chuckled before he was behind goblin, his fist sending him flying into the area of effect that Harry had. The kid unleashed the symbiotes tentacles and wrapped up the hulking green villain before smashing him face-first into the pavement. The villain groaned before passing out, as the tentacles returned to the inside of the suit, both of the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees staring in utter shock at how quickly Goblin was taken out.

"He's has a greater immunity to my magic than my Goblin and the Hobgoblin does, go figure." Harry groaned, clearly trying to not sound impressed at all.

"We still have the issue of getting back to my dimension…" The world shook as the buildings changed and shook violently. "You have got to be kidding me…Trans-time-dimensional changing?!"

"What is going on!?" Tiger gasped, looking at the changed New York city.

"Someone is changing the Timeline across dimensions, creating a time-dimensional link between this world and mine! We have to stop this now before something happens that could kill off you, Parker." Miguel snapped and started swinging away, followed by the others, though Harry gave Tiger some specialized web shooters that were using a regenerating symbiote core for the webs.

Spider-man 2099 looked around before landing on the side of a building, as the others landed around him. He was staring at the new Alcemax building before the scene shifted and shook as a new building took its place and became "Centurion Corp."

"What is Centurion? Sounds like a Roman thing." Peter said, before Tiger slapped him upside the head.

"Centurion was an arm of HYDRA before Red Skull tried to end it permanently, Web Head," She calmly explained, "They were the ones that helped HYDRA in the Robotics' division and created Doctor Modoc's hover chair suit. They have been the best, I've faced Centurion a lot before you came along, they are no joke."

Miguel nodded, "Seems that you're not the only ones that had to face them then, good."

"What's the plan then, 2099?" Harry hissed, as the suit rippled some more, wanting some action.

"Remember that gate you passed through to get to my dimension?" The Future Spider-man asked the Spider-wizard, who nodded, "They'll have another one of those in that building and be using that to do all of this craziness."

"What a surprise, maybe your Doctor Octopus was working for Centurion?" Harry quipped as the suit made some noises of agreement, O'Hara thought about it.

"Makes more sense than them brainwashing her, she was brilliant, but she had specialized neural chips that kept her mind clear of any mind warping or brainwashing." He said calmly before he noticed something out of order.

"is that…the SHIELD Helicarrier?" Spider-man asked, his costume's eyes going wide in shock.

"No," Miguel growled, "SHIELD doesn't exist in this time anymore, only Centurion, that's a Centurion Helicarrier."


	8. Even more Time Travel!

Centurion Corp had the city of New York crawling with synthetically created symbiote androids, amongst other robotic creations. Ava Ayala swung along with the other spiders with her specialized web shooters, grateful that her body was able to do what the other Spiders could do. It was a great way to get exercise too, maybe she should look into the spider gig more. She mentally shook herself and focused, digging her claws into the building to stay on. Yeah, if she wanted to keep up with Peter, she'd better look into some feline themed spider gadgets.

The other three were working on getting into the building as she joined them, though it seemed that a white symbiote crawled out of Potter's suit and latched onto her, crawling all over her body and forming a skin tight suit that gave her all of Web Head's abilities, webs included.

"Thanks Spider-Wizard." She thanked him before he held his hand up.

"Venomite gave her newest kid to you, since the symbiote is a blank slate, it changed into what you have the most. Since you're a feline heroine, your symbiote has characteristics of spider-man and you. Thank her after all this, ok?"

Tiger nodded as she flicked her hand, her claws appearing before she carved a circle into the glass. 2099 lifted the glass away and the four of them slipped inside, crawling along the walls before they noticed something weird about all the staff.

"It is me or do they all look like something out of an anime?" Spider-wizard whispered.

"No, this looks like it," Peter said, looking at a few of the female personnel, "Because humans can't physically have those sizes without having serious back problems."

"You know from experience, Peter?" Miguel asked jokingly.

"No," Peter said, clearly not wanting to experience that it seems, "I really don't want to experience that."

Ava rolled her eyes, as she had to deal with it every day of her life. Genetics, ugh. She frowned even more as something popped up and she pointed it out.

"Guys, up ahead, that looks like a stargate."

"Because that is the improved time-dimensional portal Alchemax created before it seems Centurion took over." Miguel swung over and started typing away at the controls of a terminal.

"May I?" Harry said before starting to type away at the terminal faster than 2099.

"That's pretty impressive hacking you got there, for a wizard." Spider-man said, Tiger sighed before tensing.

"We got company!" She called out as multiple anime style robots, cyborgs and super soldiers of both genders filled the ground surrounding the portal.

* * *

Harry hacked as fast as he could as the other three fended off the anime security, he was busy getting the information on where his Aunt was. Clearly not here, as it seemed that Centurion had her still in 2099's universe. But they were using her as a breeder for all these synthetic symbiotes, and that wasn't something that made him happy. He focused and found out when Centurion took over.

"Ok! I got the information! Centurion took over in the year 1930's and first created Alchemax before rebuilding it into the Centurion Corporation after making the building explode under nefarious circumstances! Seems that we'll have to go back in time in your universe and stop them there, Miguel!" Harry shouted over the sound of metal crashing, as he rewired the gate to get them there only to find something else out.

"Merlin's beard! They've recreated Miguel's, Spider-man's and Miles Morales creations and put them into a Spider-Goddess as she calls herself to safeguard the portal that allowed them to take over!" He said as the portal turned green.

"Let's get moving then woah!" Spider-man leapt as several spider slayers attacked the group, only the last one attacked Harry and sent them both tumbling through it.

* * *

Harry crashed into the ground before Venomite tore the Spider slayer into shreds so it couldn't attack him again. The world seemed muted, like the color had been washed away, leaving black, white and all colors in between. This felt like the 2099 universe, but the work was in the age of the 1930's. Grimacing, Harry leapt onto a building's ledge before spotting the Alchemax building in the distance. He fired out a web and swung towards it, his dark suit easily hiding him in the darkness of the night.

Mid-swing, he was grabbed out of the air and slammed into a skyscraper, Harry squirmed before looking at his captor. He found himself held by the throat by a very voluptuous woman, and he meant voluptuous. She had a huge bust, wide hips, a thin waist, thick thighs, long legs, the whole package. Her costume clung to her like a second skin, it was a dark violet in color, the secondary color being a dark crimson. The suit looked like Miguel's suit but without the arm fins or anything.

"You must be the unauthorized invader that Alchemax picked up coming through our gateway." She said softly, pressing a knee into his crotch.

Harry went still, completely still, eyes wide as he knew that voice. But it couldn't be unless someone decided to mix the DNA of several of the older women Harry knew. Those women would be; Emma Granger, Lily Evens, Natasha Romanov, Susan Storm and his foster Mother, Amelia June Parker. Yet, this wasn't them at all, this lab created "Spider-Goddess" was her own person, just created out of the sexiest women of all the ages. So, all in all, yes, she was a Goddess, one that would fit into his wet dreams.

"A hello would have been nice too, Xenovia Arcassica…" He groaned as his once thought destroyed number Uno enemy. "It's nice to see your lovely body and face again…it's been about ehm…several decades? So why are you with a Centurion controlled Alchemax anyway?"

Xenovia hummed before her mask parted to reveal her lips that captured his in a ferocious kiss, as his suit pulled away. Venomite was clearly amused at the pair's actions so allowed this.

"Why," Xenovia purred, her seductive voice filling Harry's ears, "It was for you of course, my love."

Harry internally groaned, this wasn't going to be the best day for romantic reunions.


	9. Noir Surroundings

Harry was dragged to a deserted trainyard, wrapped up in the Spider-Goddess's webbing. That was until he noticed armed men walking out of the shadows, carrying machine guns. Then he saw Hammerhead in a well-tailored suit walk up, carrying two massive Thomson Machine Guns.

"Well, well, well," He said, using the barrel of a gun to lift Harry's head up, "Looks like the Dame caught us some other dimensional spider."

Xenovia snorted, "Of course I did, I was made to hunt and eliminate anything that has to do with anything Spider and Symbiote related."

"Of course," Hammerhead said, "I wasn't saying you ain't able to do that, Miss. But you're one of the few dames around that can do a man's job properly."

Harry stayed silent and watched his surroundings, noticing something was off about this whole thing. It seemed that maybe Centurion was a tad overconfident with their Spider Slayer creation as his spider sense picked up another Spider-man close by, in the shadows. Must be that most Spiders work in the open, her senses must not be attuned for the assassin style that this Spider-man employed. That would be a good thing, thankfully.

* * *

Crouching in the darkness, Spider-man Noir watched as the Goblin's second started getting the gangsters organized. They were moving out and it seemed that they would be packing the heat. What got his attention was the other Spider-man, it seemed that the new company Alchemax knew that the alternate Spider-man would arrive. They just sent out the goon squad to collect him as their pet captured him, well, he wasn't going to let them get away with that prize. With the Goblin on Alchemax's payroll, it meant he could take down two birds with one stone.

He slowly crawled closer, carefully measuring each step before he was right about a guard covered in shadow. He fired his webbing, snagging the goons' ankles and wrist before yanking him up and webbing him into a cocoon. It had happened so quickly; nobody heard a noise. One down, over ninety-nine more to go. He slowly worked his way closer, webbing up anyone that he could safely snatch up before he stopped as another gangster ran up.

"Yo, Boss!" He said, "Osborn got new orders from Alchemax."

"Yeah? What are those?" Hammerhead growled, glowering at the man.

"All members are to move to the Alchemax building," He said, "that new project they have been working on? It's going to be started up and the higher ups want protection in case any other Spider freaks decide to stick their noses in."

"Is that so?" Hammerhead mused before looking around, "Alright, you heard the new orders! Get into the vans and move out, I want this place spotless, so the coppers don't know!"

The gangsters started moving out, before Noir moved in and snagged the alternate Spider-man, pulling him into the shadows. It was clear that they'd notice that he was gone but they would follow orders, Hammerhead wasn't stupid. He stopped the Dame before she could come after them with a single gun.

"Let the bug have his prize, we got larger fish to fry than them." He growled before walking away to one of the pulled up armored trucks that they had been provided.

Noir freed his fellow hero before motioning him to follow, as he crawled up the side of the building, staying clear of any lights that would give him away. The kid followed him before they were on the roof, allowing Noir to get a good look at the alternate spider. What he saw was a kid in a spider costume.

"Are you really a spider-man from an alternate reality? You don't look the part, getting caught by that dame." He said, making the younger hero growl.

"She caught me because she knew that my spider sense wouldn't see her as a threat until it was too late, as she comes from my universe." He snapped, huffing as he looked at the Alchemax building, "we need to get over there and stop them before they activate whatever project they have going."

Noir shrugged, "Then let's get going, before the cavalry shows up."

* * *

Harry landed on spotted the project Alchemax was going to start up, it was another time-dimensional gateway. He growled before placing two lines of webbing on either side of the window, leaping back and pulling himself back towards it. He smashed through feet first, followed in by Noir. The room was filled with scientists and several guards, but Noir took out the lights then the guards as Harry walked up to the gateway, several large tentacles forming out of his back and wrapping around the gateway. He hissed as one of the scientists decided to pull the switch, turning the gateway on.

"AARGH!" He yelled, as Vemonite writhed under the portal's effects and quantum particles.

"Kid! What are you doing?! Get away from there!" Noir shouted as he punched a Guard away.

"C-can't! Have to," Harry gasped, as he shot webs that wrapped around the gate and pulled even harder, feeling his muscles start melting away from the extreme energies, "destroy this!"

The gateway groaned as the edged slowly caved in, but it wasn't going to collapse fast enough! Harry formed more tentacles, using them to pull the gate in on itself before he was grabbed from behind. Xenovia had arrived.

She didn't say anything, but she pulled at him, trying to yank him away but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Xenovia," He whispered before kicking her away, screaming as he used every part of Venomite to latch onto the gateway and pulled with all his strength.

The gateway finally collapsed in on itself, before exploding outwards. The portal collapsing started reversing the effects that Centurion had done to the multiple dimensions, but even then, Centurion still had one universe it completely controlled.

* * *

Harry groaned, slowly waking up to find himself at the feet of someone he didn't want to meet at all.

"Madame Web…" He groaned before standing up, nearly collapsing as he noticed someone standing next to the seated woman.

"Another Spider-man? Ugh, I'm starting to get sick of dimension hopping." He said before he passed out.


	10. She-Venom is your WIFE!

If Peter Parker was serious with himself, after having to deal with all the crap he had been through, this didn't surprise him at all. However, what was under the symbiote mask did surprise him. The face of a kid with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, one that showed he wasn't like the other spider-men he had seen. The mask reformed around the kids face before he woke up, looking around in a panic before calming down.

"It seems he was relocated here after he finished saving a few of the dimensions from a larger threat." Web said softly, as Peter helped the kid into a sitting position, "Maybe he can help you find the real Mary Jane Watson."

"I can still hear you, you know," The kid groaned.

"We noticed," Peter remarked before the kid looked at him and to his surprise, hugged him.

He didn't pull away for a while, Peter slowly returned the hug before the kid pulled away, clearly embarrassed.

"S-sorry," He said softly, "you sound like my older brother, Peter Parker…before he and Uncle Ben were killed."

"That's because he is the Peter Parker that never met you or had a sibling that was adopted, young Harry James Potter, or should I say, Harry Parker." Madame Web said, making Peter look at her in shock.

"H-he's my brother?" He gasped in surprise.

"Indeed," Web said, smiling a little before the tunnel around them seem to create a small opening in it, "Both your universes were the same until this point in time. The young Harry had been placed in front of his Mother's relatives house and only two options were open. Your parents were in Britain at the time and found the young boy on the porch. Mrs. Parker couldn't resist and took the young boy home with them."

The opening showed exactly that, Peter's parents walking down a suburban street and found the baby before his mother picked the baby boy up and walked away with him, his father hurrying them along. Peter was amazed by this but realized something changed as well, he looked at Web, as her face changed to one of sadness.

"However, it seemed that fate would not let the young boy have any family at all if it were not for the interference of our older and wiser sibling, Magicia." Web said, as the image changed to show a violent car crash, caused by the brakes failing.

"S-so I lost my life and my Uncle Ben did what he did with Harry?" Peter asked, as Harry watched, his mask off and tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes," Web said, as she waved her hand, changing the image again, "He is one of the worlds strongest heroes, both magically and physically. He is the Spider-Man, but he has another name that fits him better, Spider-Wizard."

Peter watched as many of his villains were taken down by his alternate universe Brother, amazed by his abilities before Madame Web spoke up once again.

"We are here, Spider-man," She said before dark pink smoke surrounded them both and deposited them into an alleyway, "Keep your wits about you."

* * *

If Harry was going to be honest with himself, helping his alternate dimension Big Brother find his lost wife wasn't a big problem. It was where they were that was the big problem, as New York City was much larger than before and in the center of it was a Centurion Corp. building. As he swung through the megalopolis, his spider senses went off as he dodged out of the way. Something large and dangerous flew pass before it leapt away again.

"What was that thing?!" Peter shouted as he landed next to Harry.

"I have no idea, but it was big, black and dangerous." He remarked, leaping up onto the top of a building to get a better view of the city.

It was clear that the city was more like Coruscant of the Star Wars universe, having ground and sky traffic and buildings everywhere. This made swinging around a lot rougher and it seemed that Peter had his head in the clouds now.

"This isn't right," He said, looking around, "it's all wrong."

"I know, but we got to find your wife and then we can get out of here, ok?"

Spider-Man nodded before they swung through the city, closer and closer to the Centurion building before Harry was grabbed and pulled onto the rooftop by Peter. The thing that had attacked him before had tried to attack him again! He got up then his heart sank as he realized what had attacked them. It seemed that Centurion Corp. had gotten full control of his Aunt and was using her as an attack dog.

"Hello nephew~" Bellatrix giggled, "It's been so long since we last saw each other~, come play with me~"

Harry was about to retort before Peter webbed up Anti-Carnages mouth, "Focus, Harry."

"I am! Seems that Centurion has my Aunt under their control too, so we got to rescue her too!" Harry hissed before he was kicked away, by someone that wasn't his Aunt.

"Chameleon, should have known you'd play that trick." Spider-man hissed before punching the Nazi spy out cold.

Harry got up and groaned before he had to pull Peter out of harm's way as the black mass nearly smashed into him. The mass formed into a shape that was very feminine, shaped like Spider-Goddess, however, this feminine fatal had something else. Her head was that of Venom's, full of sharp teeth and a long tongue. Her hands had long, sharp claws and her toes had large talons. Harry had to admit, his alternate universe Big Brother had a killer Wife, if she wasn't fused with the Venom Symbiote.

"Brother?" Harry asked as he tried, and failed, to not look at the massive bust of the Symbiote covered Mary Jane Watson, "I think we may have found your loving Mary Jane."

Peter only nodded as MJ, now the villainous She-Venom, spoke up. Her voice was seductive as she smiled at them, her tongue slithering down her body and snaked around her massive bosom.

**"Hello boys, long time no see. How about a little game of 'break the ice'~?"**


	11. Fighting She-Venom's Gang

The last thing Harry expected was to be split up with Peter after She-Venom attacked them, but here he was, in some weird building that was full of robots. From the looks of them, these robots were Animatronic's meant for entertainment purposes. Many of them looked like the cross between the female body and another animal, but he also noticed the signs that She-Venom lived here from the white webbing and black symbiote goo. He landed on the ceiling and crawled along it before stopping dead as he saw the symbiote covered voluptuous form of MJ walk down the corridor, sensually placing one foot in front of the other.

"**Come out, come out, little spider~"** She-Venom cooed, as Harry's heart stopped dead.

She walked past before Harry even breathed in again, moving as quickly as he could before hearing some machine activating.

"**Time to play some more, little tiger~" **MJ giggled, her voice echoing down the halls as the sound of metal skittering across the ground got closer.

Harry yelped and booked it, ducking underneath a desk as one of the Arachne based animatronic's looked around. It was built to be for bachelor parties, as its feminine shape and sizes were similar to She-Venom's. It turned its glowing red eyes around before it giggled electronically.

"_I'm going to come find you and we'll have so much fun~" _It said before moving on, leaving some liquid behind that Harry had no intention of finding out what it was.

He ran into another room and spotted a ventilation shaft, crawling into it before carefully crawling through it. He would have gone further if it wasn't for the clawed fingers of She-Venom slamming into the flimsy metal barrier between them. Harry ran, his spidey senses going haywire as he heard the sinister laugh of the Villainous female behind him. The vent seemed to have had enough of his shenanigans and collapsed under his weight.

He landed on his hands and feet, taking in his surroundings. It was a room that had a lit pool, a stage and several tossed tables. Whatever this building was, it probably had some roots in the restauranting business. His senses went off as another female robot lept at him, a Marionette of some sort. It screamed at him before he shot webs into its chest, making it fly into the opposite wall. It struggled fruitlessly before it powered down, Harry was really freaking out right now as this wasn't normal.

He swung into another room and found it to be a factory, with multiple robot parts and animatronic pieces everywhere. Conveyor belts had the bodies of various animatronic's on them, many were still standing but some were on the floor in heaps. Something grabbed his leg and slammed him into the walkway, turning him over. He grimaced as the wrecked face of a female robotic Doctor Otto Ocavius hissed at him, her cracked yellow LED optics glowering at him. He used a tentacle to smash her off him, as she screamed all the way down before silencing herself when she was impaled on a broken pillar.

"T-this is getting out of hand…" He panted, running across the walkway before passing through several more rooms.

He jumped onto a wall and found himself looking at the tied up form of Peter Parker, hanging above a pit. A pit full of symbiote goo, that is. He swung across and saw Spider-man's state, he was out of it. Clearly the wife wasn't all too pleased with him showing his face to her, it seems.

"H-harry?" He winced, looking at Harry, "J-just get out of here, I can handle her."

"No," Harry shook his head, "she clearly beat your behind and she's trying to turn me into spider sushi. We're getting out of here, Mary Jane has gone mad from Venom's influence."

"**Oah? Is that what you think?"** She-Venom said, bending over to show off her excellent posterior and give them a perfect view of her chest, "**I have been sane this entire time, Venom has been pretty quiet and obedient with me. I mean, after Peter forgot I was still alive, Venom comforted me. In fact, he was the only one to actually talk to me for years and we decided on one solution to deal with my husband."**

"By beating him into a pulp? That isn't a lovey dovey thing to do to your husband, Mary Jane." Harry snapped, glowering at She-Venom.

"**He deserves it after marrying a clone of me!" **She roared before launching herself at Harry.

She grabbed him and they went smashing through a wall, Harry under her as she started punching him in the face. Venomite took all the blows for him but he felt every hit before grabbing her fist, his symbiote enhanced strength barely holding She-Venom's fist away. A massive tentacle slapped her off him before he stood up, his legs wobbling. It seemed that Mary Jane and Venom were the perfect match for one another, making her even more powerful than Carnage and Cleatus Kassidy had been.

Harry got smashed from behind, feeling the sharp point of the arachne animatronic press into his back.

"_Found you stud~" _The bot said softly before Harry snapped.

The Animatronic flew into the ceiling, metal crushing under the force of something invisible. She squirmed and screamed, before she was crushed from the pressure. The fembot crashed into the ground, a sparking mess of metal and wires. He looked at She-Venom before launching himself at her, his fist connecting with her face. She was flying across the pit, through the other wall and crashed into the ground. Harry swung after her, his symbiote rippling as his magic expressed itself after so long.

"I have never felt the need to use my magic so recklessly," Harry hissed, his mouth becoming filled with fangs, drool oozing down his chin, "But you...you pushed me this far. I can't believe it was you, the alternate universe's wife of my Big Brother. _ONLY_ you have pushed me past the breaking point and made me lose control."

She-Venom got up, hissing darkly, "**And why does that matter? I have dealt with Magic users before, how will you be any different than them?"**

Harry floated several centimeters off the ground, as pieces of robotic parts, broken wall chunks and many other materials started floating around him. He growled as the pieces started changing, melting, freezing and many other things right before her eyes. She saw him warp the room around them as his magic filled the room, actually pushing outwards. She felt the magic itself, pressing against her as she snarled.

"I am Harry James Parker," Harry hissed, "But I went by another name…"

"**And that was?"**

"Harry James Potter," Harry said coldly, the room going silent, "The Boy-Who-Lived."


	12. This isn't even a Fight

Harry started to realize something very important a few moments into the fight with She-Venom, this wasn't a fight at all. This was an attempt to stall her until Peter woke up and got himself in here. He dodged a punch to his face before kicking She-Venom away, sending several spells at her in response. She was able to dodge them before rushing back at Harry, throwing dust into his eyes before gut punching him. He gasped before sweeping her legs out and smashing his fist into her face, leaving her imprint in the steel/concrete mix. Her symbiote lashed out and sent Harry flying into the ceiling.

He winced and landed on his feet before he was grabbed by his throat and lifted into the air. Venomite reacted and plunged some of her tentacles into the wrist, pumping something into the Venom symbiote. She-Venom howled in pain, dropping Harry, as massive orbs formed out of her back. They flew off her and smashed into the far wall, erupting into black, smoking acidic goo. Harry flipped away, sending several spells at her to get some distance between them both.

"You know this isn't the thing a loving wife would do to her husband or alternate dimensional little brother!" Harry remarked loudly, putting even more distance between them.

"**Is it now?"** She snapped right back, "**Maybe if he hadn't been messing around with a clone of me, I wouldn't have to punish him so harshly!"**

Harry leapt to the side, avoiding several large tentacles meant to crush him to death. He launched himself further away as she swung at him with a tentacle covered in spikes, this wasn't what he wanted in the first place at all!

"Well, given you could have tried to find a way back, maybe he would have realized something was fishy!" He shouted, dodging a thrown concrete slab, "Or could have fulfilled a fantasy, two MJ's in bed with Spider-Man!"

She roared, leaping and caught him, her tongue was out as Venomite injected the Venom Symbiote with more of whatever she was filling the symbiote up with. She-Venom didn't let go this time, her fist closing on his windpipe as she took great pleasure in beating Harry within an centimeter of his death. Beaten, bloodied and unable to fight back, Harry coughed up blood as he looked at the Symbiote covered woman.

"W-well," He gasped out, his words barely getting out, "A-at least I got to see my alternate universe Sister-in-Law."

"Mary Jane!" A very familiar voice shouted, "Put him down, NOW!"

* * *

Peter Parker held onto the edge of the opening in the wall, his costume torn and his body aching. But he didn't stop standing, he glowered at his Wife as multiple spheres erupted out of her back and hit the walls behind her, covering them in acidic goop. He walked over and repeated himself.

"Drop him, Mary Jane," He said sharply, She-Venom only stared at him before she hissed.

"**And why should I?"** She snarled, but Peter stood firm.

"Because he isn't your quarry, I am," He gritted his teeth, his ribs ached but he looked at Mary Jane, "so drop him."

She-Venom slowly complied, dropping Harry in a heap on the floor. It seemed that he would also get in the last word as well.

"I-If you need me," He wheezed, "I'll be right here, passed out on the floor."

Peter rolled his eyes before Mary Jane was on him, pressing him into the wall as she forcefully kissed him. He pushed her head away, not used to being kissed by a female symbiote and also, this was not how he wanted to help his wife.

"Mask off," He groaned, "I'm not kissing the face of my enemy, its way too disturbing."

She-Venom snorted before the symbiote pulled away from Mary Jane's head, letting her long Red hair free as she smiled coyly at him.

"This better Tiger?" She cooed softly before pressing her lips into his again.

* * *

Harry woke up later and groaned, blinking away the darkness in his eyes as he spotted Peter and Mary Jane sitting next to one another on the balcony. He slowly sat up before collapsing again, he was in no shape to do anything right now. He grimaced before hearing Peter's voice calling out to him.

"So the Webbed Wizard finally wakes up," He said, looking at him, Harry noticed his costume was completely fixed up, "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel like I'll be bench pressing anything soon, or moving within the week either." Harry remarked, wincing as Mary Jane walked up.

"He'll need another dose of that ointment." She said, as he noticed the symbiote suit was off her.

Mary Jane was wearing a white tank top and some grey booty shorts, both clinging to her massive curves. She also was clearly herself and not all symbiote crazy as she had been before, so that was a plus, Harry admitted to himself.

"S-since when did Venom and Mary Jane separate?" He groaned aloud.

"Oh, we didn't separate," MJ said as her clothing rippled, making Harry's eyes widen, her clothing was the symbiote!

"Venom seems to have become more peaceful, and not as insane as before. Peter thinks it was because of your symbiote helping to heal Venom." MJ explained, as she rubbed some ointment onto Harry's bare chest.

"That's what all the black acidic goop was being pushed out of the symbiote," Peter continued the explanation, "All the pain, anger, insanity and other negative influences that Venom had over his entire lifetime. He's been healed so now, he's a completely new symbiote. Almost new, that is."

MJ rolled her eyes, "Venom is bonded to me and any separation could mentally and physically hurt us both. But, as his new bonded partner, I'm planning on making sure that doesn't happen."

Harry grimaced, the ointment burning his skin before Venomite seemed to have woken up and covered him. She healed him completely before he got up, looking around before Madame Web appeared.

"It's time to go, something else has begun that has to be stopped immediately." She said as dark pink clouds swirled around them and they appeared on a skyscraper.

Harry knew immediately where they were, his home dimension. The magic swirled in the air as he looked around at the burning, destroyed city that was Manhattan. In his gut, he knew only one person would be crazy enough to do this. He shook in anger before unleashing a battlecry into the smoke filled air, screaming his lungs out.

"VOLDEMORT!"


	13. Making Him Pay

Mary Jane Parker, She-Venom, could only look out at the burning city in shock. This had been Harry's home? The boy was shaking in uncontrolled fury as he seemed to barely get his emotions under control. His arm shot out and pulled the Green Goblin out of the air and webbing him against the building with more webbing than we reasonably needed.

"Start talking," He snapped, "Where is Voldemort?"

"How should I know?" Goblin hissed before Harry punched him in the face.

"Wrong answer! WHERE IS VOLDEMORT?!" He all but yelled at the villain.

"Agh! H-he's in London! After he tore apart New York, he went after London itself!" Goblin said in a rush, fear plain in his eyes.

Harry dropped the Goblin, webbing up his mouth before pulling out his phone. MJ shared a look with Peter before a golden portal appeared. Harry hung up the phone and ran through the portal, MJ and Peter having to catch up. She may not know much about what was going on but Harry was going insane from whoever or whatever had destroyed New York. She swung close to her husband as she saw that London itself was burning and somewhat destroyed, not to the extent of New York.

Spider-Man landed on the side of a building as he spotted something and pointed it out, "Over there, what is that?!"

She looked over and hissed, spotting shuffling, rotting corpses in Nazi uniforms. She wanted to leap down and take care of them but Harry was in the fray, his symbiote turning the undead menace into bloody chunks of meat. Both Peter and herself had to drop down when the building they were on exploded from a rapidly firing plasma based machine gun, sending brick, mortar and dust everywhere.

"**This is getting ridiculous now, Dear." **She growled as her mask reformed over her head, "**Whatever this 'Voldemort' has done, he has brought back the undead version of the German Riech with him!"**

"I noticed," Spider-Man hissed as he sent a zombie flying into a wall, painting it red with its blood, "Harry! We have to move now and look for the source of this mess!"

Harry nodded before making the head of the undead creature that wielded the massive plasma machine gun implode by punching it. They all fired a web onto a building and swung deeper into the corpse infested city.

* * *

Harry landed on what use to be Buckingham palace, now having the Nazi fag on each side of the entrance. He motioned Spider-man and She-Venom inside through a busted window before following after them, silently crawling along the ceiling. They heard voices close by and crawled closer to one of the many rooms before sneaking inside. All three spotted the people looking at a map that was showing the world, all of them were radiating darkness and death that nearly made Harry gag from how foul it was.

On the right side of the map was a pale figure that wore clothing that would've fit a military leader during World War II, having an armband with the swastika embroidered into it. He glowed with unknown, hellish, orangish-yellow energies, but his face was all too recognizable.

"My Fuhrer," Adolf Hitler said in english, his german accent coming through quite clearly, "The Red Skull has moved his forces south towards France, as expected, the wizarding and muggle communities are working together to forstall their doom."

Another man was across from him, a scientist of some sort. He looked to be in his early fifties, starting to lose his hair, and had a full beard. He wore glasses as he looked over at the third figure, who was cloaked in shadow.

"Yes, with the newest T-Virus and G-Virus injected into the troops, it will be much easier to decimate them, magic or not." His deep, cultured voice said, as he cleaned his glasses, "As I, Doctor Matthew Harvis promised."

The last voice chilled Harry's blood, high pitched and hissing like a serpent, "Very good, DOctor Harvis, Adolf Hitler, but now we have but one last problem to deal with. Those heroes that have stopped us in America."

"You won't need to worry about that, snake-face!" Harry yelled, swinging across the room and kicking Voldemort into the wall.

"Harry Potter!" Voldemort snarled before flinging several killing curses at him, "You will now die like the rest of your world!"

Harry rolled before firing a web, connecting with his enemy's palm and pulled. Voldemort roared in pain as his palm was ripped open, blood covering the ground as a stone the size of Harry's palm landed in his hand. It glowed a dull blue and Harry could feel the infinite power it contained within its tiny form. He looked at Voldemort, who was holding his bleeding hand as his glowing red snakelike eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Fool," The Dark Lord hissed, flinging Harry across the room before a rift appeared in the air, "You will not beat me!"

Voldemort pulled Hitler and Harvis to himself before stepping through the rift, the three spider powered heroes watching as it closed. Around them, the world shook before it started repairing itself, whatever power had it under its control was finally gone. This was allowing reality to become what it was before whatever power had affected it had taken control. But now, the three would have to follow Voldemort and his puppets. Harry would have said something if it wasn't for another rift to open up and a female voice spoke to them.

"Warriors of the Spider," The voice said, calm, patient, eternal, "Come quickly, my universe faces a dire threat!"

Harry nodded and ran towards the portal, Spider-Man and She-Venom following close behind.

* * *

Peter Parker landed in a crouch on top of a building, having now travelled to a new Universe. This place looked like New York but wasn't the same thing. He felt his hair stand up before looking around. Everything seemed normal before something big lepted at them. Harry grabbed it and punched it across the rooftop, making it howl in rage. MJ leapt after it only to be smacked away.

"What is that thing?!" Peter shouted, as the beast got up, looking like a cross between a wolf and a bear.

"A monster! Kill it!" Harry shouted back.

The beast roared before exploding into gold dust, a Spider-man landing where the thing once stood. He had gauntlets on his arms, made for firing specialized darts out of them and his outfit was dark blue and green in coloration, not the red and blue of normal Spider heroes.

"So, are you the people that Lady Chaos sent?" He asked, looking at them with some suspicion.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Peter asked, helping his wife up.

"Well," The kid said, sighing, "I'm called the Wolf Spider and you have messed up my universe with a whole bunch of dark sorcery and other bullcrap!"


	14. A Demi-Monster Spider-Man?

"Oh? And how did we mess up your universe?" Harry asked the Wolf-Spider, folding his arms across his chest.

"A month ago, three madmen showed up and the leading lunatic gave the undead Nazi a red stone before he and another crazy dissappeared again! After that, any monster that could have easily been dusted before suddenly doesn't work as well!" Wolf-Spider snapped, pointing at Harry.

"Let me guess," Harry said sarcastically, realizing this spider-man was only a few years older than himself but had a bit more history, "The monsters have to be beheaded or have to have something through the brain, correct?"

"Yes…" He huffed before taking his mask off, "And besides, who are you three?!"

His disheveled black hair and sea-green eyes, along with his rather handsome features made this spider-man quite the looker. But he also had the look of someone that had seen too much in a short time, his eyes were haunted and slightly sunken.

"Another fiction based Spider-man," Harry said before Venomite removed his mask, showing his face, "Name's Harry Parker."

Peter removed his mask reluctantly as Mary Jane's mask revealed her beautiful face, Harry gave the kid a look over before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Better start from the beginning, tell us about yourself and maybe a bit of your backstory then we'll handle the major threat." Harry said as his mask reformed over his head.

"Ugh, fine…" The kid said before returning his mask to his head, "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon/Neptune, Sally Jackson and the Mother of all Spider's, Arachne. I am the Wolf-Spider, defender of New York."

Harry whistled, "That's an impressive resume, Percy."

Mary Jane frowned, "Son of Arachne?"

"Yeah," Percy said, turning and looking out over the city, "My mother, Sally Jackson, was pregnant with me when Zeus found out about my dad's infidelity and sent monsters after me. We were forced to head to Rome to stay away from him but things turned from bad to worse. One of the children of Minerva forced us to follow him into Arachne's lair, but Arachne killed him off but my mother was bitten by a Sydney funnel web spider right in front of the Spider Mother."

Wolf-Spider paused, clearly holding back tears, "She made Arachne swear on the River Styx to raise me as one of her own before she perished. Arachne performed a C-section on her and herself before putting my small form inside her womb, before sowing herself up. That's how I got my powers, because of who gave birth to me."

Peter put a hand on his shoulder, "Seems like you have it much rougher than a lot of spider-men I know."

Percy nodded, "It gets worse, I'm seen as a threat to all of Athena's and Minerva's children. Because of who my birth parent was, ungrateful hag."

An owl flew at Wolf-Spider only to get webbed into a building, as Harry snorted. He walked up and looked over the city, noticing the people were going about their lives like they didn't even notice them.

"At least Artemis likes me, she gave me a place in her hunt after I proved I was worth the time and patience. You know, most of her followers are anti-male to the extreme, except the little ones." He sighed before looking at the Spider heroes around him, "But right now, we have a massive undead madman to deal with."

Harry nodded before Wolf-Spider started swinging through the city, the others following him as he continued speaking.

"He attacked New York a week ago, having somehow gotten the Titans to rise again. He lost the battle but not the war, even after the Battle of Manhattan showed him that the Demi-gods are pushovers. That doesn't help us in any way as the Roman Demigods are going to attack the Greeks, as they are following an insane Apollo Legacy. I know that the madman has to be behind this, it has to be him."

"Then lets take care of that insane lunatic before a war does break out." Mary Jane said as she pointed at a war camp with the Roman flag hanging above it.

* * *

Mary Jane was surprised when they all decided the same thing, attack the main tent. Harry landed first, tearing the tent out of the ground and letting the other three deal with the crazy. She webbed up the two soldiers that had turned as Wolf-Spider grabbed the skinny kid in a toga and threw him at Peter. Peter punched the kid out cold as the rest of the Romans finally showed up after being pushed back by Harry.

"H-how?" One asked, clearly the Praetor due to her clothing.

"**Quite simple really,"** Mary Jane said, looking around at the nervous Romans, "**You weren't paying attention and are now paying the price for it."**

"Won't matter anyway," Wolf-Spider grunted, "Seeing as most of the Roman's want the Greeks dead because of this fool right here."

He lifted the boy up by his skull, making the kid yell out in agony. The Demigod hero hissed darkly before applying a bit more pressure, wanting the boy to squirm.

"This fool," He shouted, his voice carrying across the camp, "this Auger, as he supposedly plays himself to be, has been corrupted by another madman! One that came and attacked New York a week ago, nearly toppling the Gods seats of power! And you all let him get away with it, I thought once of joining your camp until I met this foul freak. He has done nothing more than to push his agenda and that of the person he is following."

"Prove it then!" One of the soldiers shouted, pointing his spear at Wolf-Spider.

Harry grabbed the spear and snapped it in two before crushing the spear head in his hands, then tossing it at the kids chest. The metal ball bounced off the armor with a dull thunk, as Harry shook his head.

"You lot want proof? Well then," He said, walking up to the table and lifting up a small mirror, "Here it is."

The mirror looked normal until one looked at the handle, made to look like the SPQR eagle standard but on the eagles chest was the swastika. The Romans looked at the Auger in shock before two armored soldiers marched up and pulled down the skinny kid, dragging him screaming lunacy and kicking fruitlessly against the dirt. The four looked at the Praetor, who removed her helmet and bowed her head to them.

"I didn't realize one of our one had turned traitor," She said softly, "I should have done something more to stop this."

Wolf-Spider walked up and put a hand on the girl's shoulder, "No need to feel sorry, Reyna."

Harry lightly jabbed his elbow into Mary's side as he whispered, "That's his love interest right there."

Mary smiled and nodded as the Praetor looked up and smiled at Wolf-Spider.

"We still have a bigger problem to handle," Spider-Man said, looking at the Praetor, "You got to go and make a peace treaty with the Greeks now and end this war before it begins."

Reyna nodded before looking at her fellow Demigods, "We move in one hour!"


	15. A Raving Nazi Madman

Harry stood on the roof of the Artemis cabin alongside the Wolf-Spider, watching as the two camps were having a peace treaty made and signed. Peter Parker and Mary Jane were watching all of this from the Poseidon cabin rooftop, but everything seemed so tense right now. Harry looked around and felt his skin crawl as he thought about what would happen if Voldemort won. Utter chaos, that was what would ensue if the crazed Dark Wizard won. He wouldn't let that happen, not in a million years.

Wolf-Spider pointed out at the horizon, Harry looked that way and grimaced. Troop transporters were moving towards the shore and it seemed that Hitler wouldn't stop until New York fell under his undead grasp. He looked over at Spider-Man and received a nod of understanding, causing the spider empowered hero to leap down onto the peace talks to get the Romans and Greeks moving to protect the city.

"Lets get moving, Spider-Man and She-Venom can handle an army of teenagers themselves." Harry said to Wolf-Spider, "And they'll make sure your secret girlfriend survives too."

Wolf-Spider whipped his head around, staring at Harry in shock, "H-how?!"

"Not that hard to see when you two are in love," Harry grinned, "With how easy it is to see you have hearts in your eyes for one another. Now lets get moving, that Nazi Madman isn't going to end himself without some motivation."

* * *

Within several hours, the human population of New York was finding themselves in a situation that most thought the military would handle. Children in armor were setting up blockades and other defences along the water borders and it seemed that the military didn't get the momo until just now. Or it seemed that way until they started helping the kids clear out civilians and arm the barricades with weaponry. Tanks rumbled in as soldiers armed the barriers and the children, armed with swords and shields along with other ancient weaponry, backed them up.

In the air, the four spider heroes along with the newly arrived hunters of Artemis, took over the rooftops of the city. Artemis appeared alongside them, putting snipers into strategic positions on the rooftops. New York was becoming a battleground that day, everyone knew it.

"Move!" One of the soldiers shouted as the first of the transports arrived, "They're dropping their first wave now!"

Undead hordes rushed out of the transports, screaming with rage. The barricades unloaded upon the hordes, as Spider-Man swung across the docks, webbing up the more dangerous monsters that lumbered after their brethren. Arrows soared out of the air and dusted the monsters that were too close to the barricades. The next few waves came and went but then tanks surged out of the waves and blasted apart several of the barriers, allowing hordes of the undead to swarm the streets.

It only got worse over the next few hours before Hilter decided to make his appearance. With most of his forces pushed back, the city burning and barely standing, the undead Nazi arrived in the largest treaded vehicle ever seen by mankind.

"Fool!" He roared as everything seemed to go silent, "I will conquer this place and begin the Eternal Reich! Nothing will stop me! Forward, my Hell Machine!"

* * *

Spider-Man swung towards the massive machine that had just pushed its way into the city, massive turrets blasting holes into the surrounding skyscrapers and other buildings. She-Venom, Wolf-Spider and Spider-Wizard swung in from multiple sides as Peter landed on the side of the tank. Right next to one of the massive turrets, just his luck to be landing next to this thing. It opened up to begin firing but Peter had other plans.

He grabbed the turret barrel and started pulling it upwards, the metal screaming in protest as it bent awkwardly. It then exploded, sending Spider-Man flying on top of the Hell Machine. He groaned before being set upon by some of the undead, but he didn't really stop. He had to save this city from this monstrosity of a tank. He sent several of the undead over the edge before returning to destroying the turrets before he felt the tank shake.

"What are they doing in there?!" He said under his breath before She-Venom punched a hole in the side of the tank, nearly taking his foot off.

"**Hey, dear,"** She smiled before pulling herself free of the hole, "**Wolf-Spider and Spider-Wizard set the tank to overdrive and then flooded the engine room with gasoline. We better get off this thing right now."**

"Alrighty then," Peter nodded before taking his wife's hand and leaping off the side of the tank as it collapsed in on itself, imploding.

* * *

Harry coughed as he slowly got up from where he had landed, spotting Wolf-Spider close by before getting up. He spotted the crazy Nazi floating in the air, surrounded by a orange shield of some sort. In his hand was the Reality stone, glowing bright red, as the German zombie sneered at them.

"You have not defeated me! I will not let fools like yourselves kill me! NOW DIE!"

Harry would have done something if it hadn't been for Wolf-Spider leaping at Hitler and knocking him out of the air, his fists slamming into the undead's face. Harry ran over and could only watch as Wolf-Spider punched, clawed, tore and thrashed the undead Nazi. He was really impressed and even more so when the Son of Arachne pulled out a bronze sword.

"This is for everything you've done to my city and my girlfriend, you unholy piece of flesh!" Wolf-Spider snarled before beheading Hitler.

Harry ran up but was blasted back when the body lifted the reality stone, Hilter's head reattaching itself to his body, like it never even happened! Wolf-Spider snarled before slashing, his blade cutting Hitler's arm off, Harry taking the moment to fire a web line at the infinity stone and pull it towards himself. Hitler roared in agony before this universe's Spider-Man stabbed the zombie Nazi through the skull, cutting his scream off entirely.

The body sent a wave of energy out, knocking them both back as the corpse floated into a horizontal position. The orange energy surged into the air, as everything that Hitler had brought into this world was completely destroyed, removing it from the entire universe completely. They had won this battle but the War was far from over now.


End file.
